The night thief's daughter
by anabeth blackwell
Summary: Havn't decided where to go with this yet thank goodness I have my sister's help!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

When we are born our eyes are opened to a world of wonder and fascination. Every object or person is a new adventure, a new world to explore. We spend the first couple years learning. Unfamiliar sounds roll out of our mouths as we form words. Everything no matter how small makes us smile and giggle. Then we put our feet to the earth gently pressing, one step after the other. It's hard to understand just how much of this we leave behind when we grow up. Those first couple years are innocent, filled with endless possibility and potential. As we grow steadily taking on the world little by little, we start to take things for granted. The little things in life that should mean the most start to slip through the cracks. The burning flames of laughter, adventure, love, hugs and kisses, even simple smiles are snuffed out by shiny cars, money, and the latest fashion. Historians say that mankind has evolved 100 times since the beginning of our existence, but it is my belief that we have lost ourselves in the process of trying to be better. It deeply saddens me to look around at our generation. Every corner you turn you encounter harsh words, cold hearts and the overwhelming stench of selfishness. It's hard to believe that our people were once thought to be the poster child for chivalry and righteousness. It is my belief that there are two kinds of people born to this world. The ones on the surface who live their lives without ever having to worry about whether they're going to survive or not, and then the people like me that are born under the skin and spend their whole lives trying to break through. Make their mark. Make a difference. Our lives seem to be spent tripping and stumbling over every rock and nick along the way. It amazes me just how many of us survive. I can proudly say that the reason I have escaped fate this long is only do to the help of guardian angels along the way. These angels are ordinary anybodies, people that help you up off your knees and shine a light on your once pathetic existence. Angels are phenomenal people that unconsciously devote their lives to the existence and beatitude of others. We are doomed to forever live in the gratitude of others. Or are we? We as remarkable humans have the ability to be anything we want to be. We have the capability to change and become something more. I'm done scratching at the surface, done attempting to make a mark. I am me. There is nothing that's going to change who I am and who I strive to be. No one can break through for me. Just me, against the world and on my own. But just because I'm on my own doesn't mean I have to do it alone. Thank God for Katniss. My name is Annabell Blackwell and this is my story.

~Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

As I sit and wait for sleep to carry me away I ponder not of dreams but rather a question. isn't it funny how the most beautiful things in life aren't really true beauty at all? I believe true beauty comes from within. You can have long hair, bright eyes, full lips, small waist, small feet, but none of these matter if your heart is tarnished with the darkness of trying to be someone your not. I never truly understood the need to fill today's views of beauty. Being "beautiful" does not change who you are. If I had not a voice, would you still listen? If I had not an ear, would you still speak? If I had not an eye, would you still smile? Ponder this. If the answer is yes than your heart has remained full of love and compassion for I know many a boy that would turn away from a girl if she had not a small waist. But only a few men who would say "you have not a small waist but ill still put my arms around you." Now ladies how many of you have plucked your eyebrows, died your hair, or gone on a diet? That is ridiculous! You are beautiful just the way you are. If your man wants you to change, or is unhappy with who you are, than he is just not worth it. Now guys, how many of you have tried to re grow your hair, pushed yourself to the point of injury to gain muscle, or even lied to make yourself look better? This too is ridiculous! Your woman should love you for the way you look at them, or for the way you care. Not for how much muscle you have or how young you look! don't get me wrong we've all joined a gym to get healthy, and that's fine but don't do it to be "beautiful" or "handsome".

Just love being you and others will dwell in your true beauty. The way I see it beauty is like the bark of a plum tree, the outside is coarse, unshaped, and often overlooked. Though when peeled away to reveal what lies beneath it is astounding. Underneath this surpassed seemingly featureless bark is a soft silk ribbon that glimmers like the stones at the bottom of the sea. It's lines guide ever knowingly down towards the roots. I guess the point of this comparison is to show that everyone has that natural beauty on the inside. Stop trying to change your bark and let your roots show!

~Anabell B.


End file.
